


Missing You

by RandomRangerWhite



Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It's the future and they're dumb and in love, Masturbation, Other characters mention but we all know what you really here for, Strap-On, Video Chat, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRangerWhite/pseuds/RandomRangerWhite
Summary: Missing you is hard. Luckily there's video chat to make it even harder.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531982
Comments: 8
Kudos: 309





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw your gf teases you over video chat.
> 
> Had a bunch of different Catradora notes saved so decided to actually write out a couple of them before they're just left forgotten forever. So here one for those missing their S/O during this time of quarantine.

It been about three weeks.

Three...very long...weeks.

Of course they have been separated before for about three years, so this should have been nothing. But since after both of their feelings were confessed and reciprocated, it only seem to have apparently intensifies their desires to be near each other. 

Catra sighing as she sinks back into the bedding. Her claws instinctively reaching out for something. _For_ s _omeone._

With a slight groan, she rolled over to the side, curling up into a ball, taking in the lingering scent of the owner of the bed who was still gone on some sort of mission. Catra mildly wanted to go, but changed her mind as soon as she heard it required an almost two days boat ride.

Absolutely not.

Catra slightly regretted that decision as the trip has apparently been a long one, lasting much longer than intended. On hindsight, who would have foreseen Sea Hack setting the boat on fire? While everyone was still on it. Again.

Her eyes closing as she tries to imagine a certain blonde blue-eyed woman that was still away. Her pants pulled down to her ankle, hand inbetween her thighs as her fingers slip into her slick heat trying to imagine it being Adora's fingers. Adora's hands. Adora's tongue. Adora's mouth.

The feline shudders as she circles her clit. She felt the heat building up slowly, panting and rolling on her back, spreading her wet lips.

The need. The want. Wanting to sink her fangs into Adora pretty pale skin, dig her claws into that powerful muscular back. Her head inbetween those strong thick thighs as she lap up the delicious nectar. Adora probably making cute panting noises as she tries to hold back. Trying to hold her back with those strong arms. Her blue eyes glazed with lust and want, most likely mirroring Catra's own desires.

**_Beep beep beep._ **

A beeping noise instantly perking Catra up from her imaginations. Her body scrambling off the bed before quickly making her way over to the table desk, cursing as she almost trips over her own feet in her haste pulling up her pants. Her tail lashing about excitedly as she held the tablet in her hands, the screen beeping and announcing an incoming video feed which Catra promptly tapped yes.

 _"Ca..tra?"_ A little staticky and Catra held her breath for a moment before Adora's shining bright blue eyes finally show up clearly on the feed, her goofy grin growing wider when she sees Catra.

"Hey, Adora..." Catra purring at the sight of the blonde. Her body seemingly to melt as soon as she hears Adora's voice that flowed so sweetly through Catra's ears, the Magicat wishing the blonde was here.

On the other side of the screen, Adora have finally finished setting up her tent. With the bit of privacy she decided now was a good time to check up on her girlfriend. Luckily the area they were resting at before heading to the next kingdom had decent enough service.

_"It'll only be three weeks."_

Adora had said giving her pouty girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, laughing as Catra glared at the boat as if hoping it will be set on fire if she stared hard enough.

Only three weeks.

Adora sighing, realizing she missed Catra after the third day. 

"Hey, Catra. How are you?" The remaining few weeks have been torture. At least the video chats were nice whenever Adora had the privacy to do so away from the teasing taunts from her friends.

_"Not much, just the usual. Playing pranks on Sparkles and whatnot. What about you? Have you murdered Seaweed yet?"_

"Sea Hawk. And if you mean murdered, as in beat him in arm wrestle, then yes. I absolutely murdered him multiple of times." Adora winks as she flex her arm for Catra to see. That adorable laugh through the speakers did very little to quell the ache that Adora felt in her chest.

 _"So seen any cute girls during your trip?"_ Catra asks jokingly even though she already knows the answer herself.

"Only the one I'm talking to right this moment." Adora give another wink and shoots Catra little fingerguns.

 _"You're so dumb."_ Catra reply with a laugh again, the screen showing the room blurring by as Catra settled back on the bed with the tablet in hand.

"I mean there was this really buff lady..."

Catra rolls her eyes as Adora swoons over the memory. _"I hope she throws you off a cliff then."_

"She could do that and I'd probably thank her for it."

_"Wow. And if I do it I'm a bad girl."_

"You just like being naughty." Adora haven't meant to say it like that, the flirtatious tone of course rearing about as the conversation slowly became more and more heated. The dangerous teasing glint in Catra's eyes already slowly giving Adora a warm feeling in her chest.

 _"Oh...I'm the one that likes being naughty, huh?"_ There was something going on in the feline's mind. The look she had when she came up with a prank. Adora gulping as she wondered just who was going to be on the other side of this prank. It couldn't be the person on the other side of the screen herself?

Catra positioned the tablet before her. Scooting back up until she was leaning against the headboard. Eyes never leaving the screen as she moved about with some sort of purpose. Adora raising her eyebrow as she watch her girlfriend repositioning herself on the bed back home. Her own eyes unable to tear away from the screen, almost as if hypnotized by Catra's wiggling hips as she sat comfortably, propped up with several pillows behind her—tail swaying about almost teasingly as Catra licked her lips. The sight causing Adora's pulse to quicken and she slowly swallowed, glancing at the opening of her tent.

"C-Catra..." Adora's eyes going back to the screen and she stifled a groan as she watches Catra move her hand down to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifting it, revealing her soft fuzzy belly. "What are you..."

 _"What? I just...feel a little warm..."_ Catra says slowly as she lifts her shirt up higher, just barely above her breasts. The teasing grin growing wider as she watches the blonde's flushed panting face. Adora gulp, watching as the shirt stops just over Catra's breasts, showing just the little under valley of those soft warm breasts that fitted so perfectly in Adora's palms. Her fingers twitching around the tablet screen. 

Catra's free hand moving down, stroking the fur on her belly with a soft moan. _"It's too bad..."_ Fingers dancing back up to her chest. _"...you're still not back..."_ Slowly gripping the fabric and lifting it just higher until a small peek of the dark areola of her breast was showing. Her fangs showing through the wide grin on her face as she knew the effect she was having on the blonde just on the other side of the screen. Blue eyes repeatedly glancing back between the tent flaps and the screen as if any second now someone was going to burst in.

_"I really do miss you..."_

Adora's eyes instantly snapping back onto the screen at the admission, exhaling out a shaky breath. "I miss you too, Catra." She really wished she was back to Brightmoon. Back to her home. Back to her Catra. "I really, really miss you..."

The feline seem to freeze at that gentle declaration. Her expression softening and she let out a small warm laugh. _"Okay....okay...you're too stupidly cute."_

Adora blowing a raspberry at the screen and Catra burst out into more little squeaky laughter. Adora certainly missing the sound. Missing her voice. Those mismatched eyes. The way her arms wrapped around Catra and how that slender body molded so perfectly against her own.

Her fingers twitching along as she watches Catra continue grazing her claws along her belly, occasionally rising to the hem of the bundle of fabric just above the swell of her breasts. Her lips parting and opening as if saying something.

_"-coming back?"_

Adora almost not registering the question as her focus was still on Catra's hand, lifting the shirt just a little bit...before teasingly dropping back down to her stomach. "Uhhh...what?" Adora blinking, her tongue peeking out and wetting her dry lips.

Catra rolling her eyes on the screen. That smirk on her face as if she gotten her claws dug deep in something fun and exciting. Adora feeling her heartbeat picking up. _"I said..."_ her tail swaying behind her, the smoldering look sent through the screen made Adora's thighs rubbing against each other. Suddenly the inside of the tent was getting warmer.

 _"When..."_ Catra's lips moving very slow with purpose. _"Are you..."_ Her knees spreading slowly in the screen. Adora going tense as she watches Catra simply stroke along her inner thigh, her other hand moving behind her head, mussing up her hair and giving her a more wild look. Her expression on the screen almost pleading, her pupils dilated as she let out a soft sigh. _"Coming...back...?"_

"You cumming." Adora's mouth opening and saying the first thing her useless lesbian brain can come up with.

_"What?"_

"I-I mean! Coming! N-no! Yeah! Everything is going well! We actually just made it to the border. Just need to head to the docks, get another new boat, and should be back at Brightmoon in two days top." She blabbered even though Adora would rather be at Brightmoon this very instant, on top of Catra instead.

 _"Ugghhh...two more days?"_ Catra lips pushing out in an adorable pout. Adora smiling as she wish she could trace her thumb along those pouty lips and kiss that grumpy expression off the feline's face. _"Too bad you're not here now..."_

"Hm?" Adora was really trying not to focus on Catra's breasts, still covered by the rolled up shirt. Claws scratching along her sternum down to her abdomen. The muscle covered in furry fuzz tensing as sharp claw grazes down lowered.

_"Wasn't lying when I said I did miss you..."_

Blue eyes watching as a finger moved underneath her shirt, lifting it higher just for Adora to take a peek at the dark tips, stiffening from the chilly air. Clawed fingers pinching one of the nipple before rolling it, a soft moan escaping Catra's lips. Adora shifting in her spot, the heat collecting inbetween her legs as she watches Catra continue teasing her nipple, rolling the hardened taunt rosy bud. Adora licking her lips again. "I know..."

She always knew.

 _"I miss that stupid intense look on your face. Like the one right now."_ Catra continues, her own face flushed as her eyes stared right into Adora's soul. Knowing exactly just what was going through the blonde's frantic mind as Adora had, as Catra said, a focused intense expression on her face, eyes completely glued onto the screen in her hands.

 _"I miss your voice. Your hands."_ At that Catra gave her breast a soft squeeze, a mewling sigh that caused Adora's grip around the tablet to tighten. 

_"Your tongue."_

Adora jumping in her seat as she heard Sea Hawk shout something just outside her tent, asking if anyone wanted to hear anymore daring, adventurous stories. Her panicked blue eyes staring at the tent's opening for a few seconds. 

_"Hey, so what did you miss about me?"_

Adora looking back over at the screen as Sea Hawk was finally silenced and thankfully dragged off away from Adora's tent by whoever.

"Everything." She reply instantly. The answer earning her an eye roll and a happy little chirping smile. 

_"Dork."_

"I miss you, Catra." Adora settling back, propping herself with some of the cushions and blankets. One of her hand moving down to her thigh, gently stroking along as she watches Catra continue massaging her breasts. "I miss your voice. Your laugh. The freckles on your face. How your eyes crinkle when you smile."

Adora's own smile growing wider as she sees Catra's expression faltering. The teasing glint in the Magicat's eyes replaced with surprise. "The way you make the cutest noise and deny that it's cute when someone points it out." The small embarrassed squeak proving the blonde's point, her chest warming.

_"If you think flattering is going to get you anywhere..."_

"I miss the way you whisper my name." Adora's voice going low as if trying to make sure no one around her could hear besides the woman on the other side of the screen. "Miss the way you moan so sweetly in my ear as you writhe underneath me, trying to control yourself."

 _"Oh...fuck...Adora..."_ The slight desperate moan as Catra's hips buck up at Adora's words. The sight making Adora's pulse quicken, her body feeling hotter and she quickly stripped off her jacket, tossing it onto the ground.

_"What...else do you miss...doing to me?"_

Doing to her...

She swallowed nervously as she felt her hands shaking. Watching as Catra's finger once again pressing on the now stiff nipple, circling around it with a small moan.

"I miss having my hands around your waist..." Adora licking her lips. "Pulling you close and kissing you."

 _"Mm..."_ Catra moans softly as she spread her legs a bit more, giving Adora a clear view of her lower regions, the area there dark and damp. "I even miss your mean-spirited jokes."

 _"And I miss your obliviousness."_ Catra letting out a soft laugh as she slowly starts pulling down her pants, purposely putting on a show, revealing every bit of Catra's slender lovely legs to Adora.

"I miss being able to touch you..."

_"I miss that too..."_

Adora bit back a groan as she watches Catra throws her pants aside and then her shirt, the pieces of clothing thrown across the room. The brunette completely bare on the bed, ready to be taken. If Adora wasn't so damn far...

_"What? It is getting hot here. Anyways if you were here now...what would you do to me?"_

She say with that wide grin, taking the tablet and leaning back down so all Adora could see on the screen was Catra's face and down to her collarbone. Adora gulping and turning over so she was on her elbows with the tablet below her, staring down at Catra. Almost as if Catra was here...

The blonde sucked in a breath. Her eyes glancing back out at the tent entrance once again. It had quieten down outside immensely, everyone finally going to bed after it being so late.

_"Adora...?"_

She returned her focus back on the waiting naked feline on the screen. "First I'll kiss you, of course. Kiss you until you can't breathe. And then keep kissing you." Just talking about it made Adora ache even harder for the other woman. 

_"Mm..hm...and then what?"_ Catra asks with heavy-lidded eyes. The lust in them easily shown even through the screen, Adora wondering if Catra can see the same thing in her own blue eyes.

"I..." Adora stumbling, her face completely flushed and breathing ragged as she could hardly think of what to say when all that went through her mind was how much she wanted to kiss Catra.

_"Come on, Princess. Tell me what you want to do to me if you were here."_

Adora inhaled before exhaling slowly. "I want to lay you on the bed...and...look at you." 

_"Just look? That's all? Like right now?"_

"I haven't seen you in person for three weeks. Let me have this." Adora huffing playfully. The screen not really doing justice in Adora's opinion. Her eyes scanning along the freckles that brushed along Catra's face. Catra's bright blue yellow eyes still staring hard and long at Adora's blue eyes. The little twitch to her lips as they pulled up into the teasing smirk.

_"Wow, you suck at this."_

Adora continued on ignoring that jab.

"I'll...lay you on the bed and look at you...give you all the kisses I couldn't give you while I was gone, and while you're squirming away, pretending you don't like it-" _"Hey!"_ "-I'll be having my fingers knuckles deep inside of you."

Adora feeling her chest pounding as she sees the shocked look on Catra's blushing face, slowly melting into that hazy lustful expression, the feline's breath going heavier as the hand teasing her breast move over to her inner thigh. _"O-oh yeah...how many fingers?"_ Catra biting her bottom lip as she tried to hold back whatever noise that wanted to escape her mouth. 

"How many do you want?" Adora chuckling softly as she held up her fingers close to her face for Catra to see and wiggled them. Catra licking her lips as her dilated eyes followed every movement of those digits.

 _"Three."_ She breathes out, her body almost shaking on the screen. Adora's eyes widening at that. The wiggling of her fingers instantly stopping as her face grew redder, if possible. She watched as Catra move the camera to show her knees spreading even further, showing exactly where she would want those three fingers.

"W-wow..." Adora couldn't even try hiding her arousal now. Catra settling the camera back so it was on the edge of the bed once again.

Dark blue eyes completely locked onto the screen, watching Catra peel back her lower lips, showing every intimate part of herself just for Adora. She swallowed hard, her mouth feeling incredibly dry as Catra spread those outer lips, allowing Adora to look at the hot pink flesh, just begging to be touched, to be caressed.

"T-three...?" Adora asks again which Catra answers with a desperate nod, tail now twitching in anticipation. "Okay...three...fingers" her breath coming out shaky as Catra takes her three fingers and slowly slide it down between her thighs to her spread lips, watching those digits slowly sink into Catra's heat with a shuddering groan. Hips twitching as Catra tried to adjust to the sudden stretch, her eyes burning back on the screen, enjoying the intense lustful gaze on Adora's face. Her fingers moving in and out of those slicked spread lips.

"C-Catra..." Adora moaned as her fingers twitches around the screen, wishing they were the one touching Catra's body instead. "Slow down...I wanna see it all." She swallowed the lump in her throat as Catra obliged, her movement slowing down a little with a soft whimper. Each pull of her fingers bringing splatters of wetness, staining the sheets.

_"O-ooh...Adoraaaa..."_

"That's right. Slow and deep. Swirl them around." Adora watched as Catra did as she said. The feline bucking her hips repeatedly, mewling Adora's name, the pace getting more sporadic. "Curl your fingers just a little." Another louder moan as Catra doing as so.

Adora's hand slipping underneath her waistband and panties, the slick mess she found made her groan as she circled her throbbing clit. The pressure mounting so quickly as she watched Catra continue pleasuring herself, crying Adora's name.

After a few more thrusts, Catra completely tensed up, curling into herself before letting out a low moan. Her body repeatedly twitching as slowly came down from the high with panted breath. Adora still breathing heavily, her hand feeling extremely soaked between her legs as she watched Catra pull those slick slender fingers out from her lower lips and slowly bringing them to her mouth.

"That was...wow..." Adora dumbly say and Catra let out a breathless laugh. She rolled back on her back, sinking into the cushions behind her.

 _"Done already, Princess?"_ Catra asks teasingly as she cleaned up her fingers.

"No..." Adora breathes out as she continues stroking her own slit, biting her lower lip and wondering what else her girlfriend would have in store for her, watching Catra's eyes going lidded once again as a plan seem to formulate in the kitten's mind.

 _"Okay, then. Hold on."_ Catra moving and crawling to the side of the bed, giving Adora a wonderful show of the trail of slick wetness going down Catra's inner thigh. She watched as Catra moved over to the dresser drawer nearby, her heart pounding as she had an inkling of what the brunette was getting.

And she was right.

Catra was back on screen, settling against the pillows still propped up behind her as she held up Adora's strap. The light blue harnesses swaying in the air as Catra gripped the thick shaft of it. Adora watching silently as Catra gave the very tip a kiss before sticking her tongue out at the screen for the blonde to see. The feline shimmering up with her knees spread, revealing those spread lower regions once again.

 _"Mmn..."_ Catra made a show to continue to wiggle and move her hips around, enjoying the hungry look in Adora's blue eyes that stayed focus on her dripping cunt. Catra moving the harness until the tip of the thick silicone toy pressing against her wet folds. A shivering sigh as her body still felt a little sensitive after coming the first time. But those steely blue eyes. Willing her to go on. Edging her even further and Catra let out a low moan as she pushed the toy in deep, allowing Adora to watch it sink into her. Blue eyes hypnotized by the sound and sight. Adora licking her lips as she thrust her hips into her palm at the same time Catra slid the toy in.

 _"Sooooo...big..."_ Catra says with a purr, her eyes rolling upwards as she slowly started moving. She let out another small moan as she thrust the thick length inside of her. Pulling and pushing, her insides greedily sucking it up with a lewd squelch. The pace a little sloppy as she struggle getting a good grip on it, the straps slapping along her thighs with each thrusts. Her gaze looking back at the screen. At Adora's eyes.

 _"Fmm...mnn!"_ Catra mewling and shuddering as she finally settled on a steady pace. Her hips bucking up and shaking with each delicious intrusion from the stocky shaft under Adora's heated gaze. Adora's hands feeling incredibly sweaty as she continued to watch, her tongue repeatedly running across her dry lips.

"Good girl. Slowly..." Adora whispers softly, the sweet sound of Catra's whine. Adora nibbling her bottom lip, watching as the large toy slowly sinking in Catra's slick heat, her outer lips spread as it took in so much of the toy. Watching as it slid out just as easily, almost shiny slick than before.

"Just like that." Adora moans softly to herself. "Does it feel good?"

Catra let out a small whine, her ears lowering and she looked back at the camera with that same pleading expression she always used to get what she wanted.

_"Feels better...if you were here..."_

"Yeah...? I'm here now, right?" Adora breathes out slowly, truly wishing she was there. With Catra. 

_"Yeah...you are..."_ Catra closing her eyes, just imagining the blonde here on the bed, wearing the strap-on and driving it deep in the horny Magicat. The pace going slightly erratic as Catra felt herself clenching close. _"Mm...ahn! So close...f-faster..."_

"As you wish." Adora only say, watching as Catra twitches to the affirmation, her shaky hand sliding the toy faster along. The only sound in Adora's dark tent was the muffled wet squelches and Catra's panting moans along with Adora's heavy breath, whispering sweet praises to Catra. Adora's own hand between her thighs as she continue grinding against her palm. "Doing so good. Such a pretty kitty..."

 _"Nngk! Adora...ahn! More!"_ Catra continuing on, her voice getting higher and more breathless, her leg stretching out further and twitching. Her face completely flushed and mouth slacked open, eyes glazing over in pleasure, Adora knowing that Catra was so close. 

"Fuck...you're so, so beautiful. Let go, Catra." 

_"Mmn! Ah! A-Adoraaaaaaaa!"_ Catra let out a loud wail, Adora's hand quickly pulling out of her pants and fumbling around the tablet as she felt her own heartbeat spiking to the very max. Watching as Catra pushes the toy all the way inside of her, churning and circling her hips as she convulse around the dildo. Her entire body curling in hot pleasure and she let out a shaky yowl, arching her back, the toy slipping out with a splash of wetness hitting the screen.

Catra crumpling back down on the bed, panting and letting out soft little mewls, her body feeling all warm and tingly now. Adora finally letting out the breath she been holding for awhile, panting alongside Catra. "Catra...so good..." Adora whispering in awe, Catra almost glowing and purring at the praise.

"Adora? Did you hear something?" Bow's voice cutting through the darkness. Adora fumbling and shoving the tablet underneath the piles of cushions. The shadowy figure of Bow appearing outside of the tent.

"W-wha?! P-probably just some wild animals close by! Probably nothing!" Adora calls back out in a panic. "Maybe, I guess...I hope it's nothing too dangerous." Bow thankfully did not pursue the issue any further and simply wished Adora a good night before heading back to his own tent.

After a few harrowing seconds for Adora's pulse to calm down, she pulled the tablet back out, seeing Catra's annoyed scowl on her still flushed face, her hair completely mussed up. _"I do not sound like a wild animal!"_

The blonde chuckling lowly at that. "I could easily prove that you do sound like a wild animal."

That glint in Catra's half-lidded tired eyes returning again. _"Oh yeah? Bet."_

"You'll just have to wait until I get back." Adora says with a wink, her grin growing wider as Catra let's out a, totally not like any wild animal, squeak.

Two more days. Catra pouting at the thought of that before bringing up the slick toy and licking along the ribbed shaft, her eyes glancing over and she smirk to herself as she watch Adora's wide eyes following every movement. 

_"So two days...huh?"_ She says as she pulls away from the toy after licking it clean, completely enjoying Adora's slacked jaw expression. Catra letting out a little giggle. _"I'll be thinking about you until you get back then~"_

Adora's lips pursing together at the thought of Catra masturbating to Adora until the blonde was back at Brightmoon. "Right...I-I'll be back...soon."

Her girlfriend blowing a kiss on screen before it blacked out, signifying that the long call was over. Adora putting down the tablet beside her and laying herself down as she stared back at the tent entrance. After a few minutes she quickly got up, scribbling a quick note on a piece of paper before throwing on her clothes and rushing out.

"Swift Wind!" Adora screaming, calling for her steed. She took a giant deep breath before screaming again very loudly into the night. "Swift Wiiiiiiiiiiiinnnddddd!"

A loud neigh in the distance and Swift Wind finally came by flying, skidding to a stop in front of Adora and flipping his mane with a panting snort. "Phew! Huff! Er...uh...did someone said...Swift Wind!!" He posed dramatically before pausing and glowering at Adora. "Seriously, couldn't you actually call me when I'm, I don't know...closer? Do you know just how far I had to fly to get over here?"

"Ehehe...sorry. but it's an emergency! I need to get back to Brightmoon as soon as possible!" Adora say in a panic, her sweaty hands pulling herself up onto the alicorn's back.

"Adora, I feel I should remind you that I'm attuned to your emotions, so I know that you want me to loop-dee-loop quickly all the way back to Brightmoon so you, how do you none horse say it, smash Catra." Swift Wind simply state with a flicker of his ear as Adora scrambles on his back. Before she could sputter out her denial Swift Wind was already taking off.

Hopefully Adora can get back to Brightmoon soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Adora made sure to leave them a note letting everyone know she went back to Brightmoon early. ♡  
> Last smut for the last season. (Don't worry. I still got some Catradora stuff I still want to write. This just for now.)  
> Thanks for reading! Leave some Kudos/Comments if you enjoyed it!


End file.
